


Seven Minutes of Heaven

by saiyukichan1



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: The pursuit of a relationship after a high school level game at a party.





	Seven Minutes of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely open to suggestions on how else they come across eachother for make out sessions.

You know those parties when you’re in high school and sometimes college, the ones where you pretty much have to know someone to go? Yeah this one is a lot like one of those. I actually got invited… okay more like dragged along by Bianca Sanfino. And the good thing is, I wasn’t the odd one out this time. Being older helped I guess. She couldn’t seem to resist the age level games going on either.   
She more or less shoved me in the closet, told me to wait for the next person, and to not come out for several minutes afterward. Okay I’m not usually the kind to participate in these games but she was having none of it. So into the closet I go.  
“Jimmy your turn. Seven minutes of heaven. Go!”  
Now, I have a general idea of the game and to tell you I’m not too thrilled with the idea. Yes I may have gone into the closet but it certainly doesn’t stop me from tripping my way into it. Already the space is small confining even. Not even a moment of standing in the dark the door cracks open just enough so someone can slide through. I squint against the sudden brightness. My partner in this closes the door quietly behind them. Instantly the scent of their cologne assaults my senses. Spicy yet subtle.   
“So what’s the next move?”  
I recognize the voice but the name of the guy is escaping me. Great my mind is fuzzy due to the alcohol I’ve been drinking. Yeah the stuff that makes me actually agree to Bianca’s shenanigans.   
“If I remember correctly we’re supposed to make out for several minutes…”  
I scratch the back of my head in nervousness even though I’m pretty sure my partner can’t see me do it. The heat from him radiates as he moves in closer to me. I drop my hand from behind my head once his finger tips touch my jaw. My breath hitches at the mere boldness of this guy. Yet it was also a chance to disagree if I wanted to, to give us the opportunity to just sit there and talk. Or in silence, whichever works. He then leans into my lips the warmth of his breath ghosting across. Rising up on my toes I meet his lips. Soft as satin with a sinful curve, I melt into him. Bracing my hands against his broad firm chest the satiny softness of his shirt tickle my palms.   
Barely able time to pull away the door flings open to reveal Bianca with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Looking back at my partner my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. Noble just stands there hand still cupped to the nape of my neck a devilish grin on his luscious lips. God does my face burn right now. Pulling away I push past her and make my way to the front. The throng of partiers moving to the beat of “Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga presses against me. Anxiety starts in the need to get air top of my list. Practically busting the door to the balcony down I gulp in the fresh air. I try to calm my breathing the realization hitting me hard. I truly enjoyed that and want it to happen again.  
“Jimmy?”  
“what?”  
“Are you okay? You kind of freaked out back there.”  
“You would too if someone pulled that on you.”

She nods her agreement but doesn’t say anything more. Out of anxiety I was fingering my lips, the second I notice I drop my face in my hands. Shit. More than part of me wants more of it, to figure how far we can go. I ended up leaving early with the protest of Bianca. Some time passes, yes I still hang out with them due to my undercover assignment but I end up giving Noble the cold shoulder. Barely inputting when I need to.   
He corners me at one point at a function his father wanted us to attend. Noble doesn’t make a move to touch but his presence is well known.   
“When will be a good time?”  
“Good time to what Noble. Find out what that whole thing was? Well news flash we were both set up. Thank your sister for that.”  
“Jimmy.”  
I shoulder check him to get past and he doesn’t complain nor try and stop me. The only thing I hear from him is a deep frustrated exhale. Clearly he wants to know what that whole thing meant because the reason has yet to hit him. Closing my eyes and coming to a stop I turn to face him.   
“What do you want from me Noble?”  
Noble looks up then closes the distance, his cologne invading my senses once he’s near. Sanfino glances down at me his golden green pools connecting with my blue ones. Yup there it goes, my brain stutters with the mere closeness. All I can do is stare up at him. Quietly he whispers to me.  
“I have to know, was it really that bad… that night at the party. I clearly remember you leaning into the kiss.”  
“Oh right. I recall the same on both ends.”  
“Jimmy I’m almost afraid to say this to you face to face but I want to experience more of what we have going on. Well not the whole cold shoulder thing but this.”  
Sanfino leans down and gently captures my mouth with his. Boy do the sparks fly when he kisses me. I moan slightly into it allowing his tongue to tangle with mine. Yes yes I want to find out where we are going with this. We hear a slight cough coming from our right and break apart. Well not until Noble steals another brief kiss.   
“Dad needs us.”  
Bianca grabs Noble’s hand leading the taller man away from me but not without glancing back at me. That knowing look in her eyes, time for me to go then. I release the breath that is burning in my chest, the one I didn’t realize I had been holding. Family dinner is going to be interesting tonight. Exhaling deeply I make my way to the door. I get to the house, the light in the windows warm and welcoming. Now let’s hope I don’t screw things up this evening. Danny pops from the kitchen the moment the door opens.  
“Hey kid, you look bummed. You okay?”  
I shrug not really wanting to go into detail with my older brother. Danny can tell something’s off but doesn’t press the issue. Dinner went relatively smoothly though Danny kept stealing glances at me to make sure I was doing alright. We do the dishes in mostly silence but I guess my emotions are making their way across my face. I mean we are an intuitive bunch it wouldn’t take long at all for someone to ask.   
“Jaime what’s wrong?”  
“Nothin’ Danny, I said I was fine.”  
“Defensive aren’t we? I can see it kid, it’s all over your face and even affecting your posture.”  
Pausing in the washing I set down the plate I am cleaning. Turning to my eldest sibling I exhale deeply. I worry my bottom lip leaning against the counter, waiting for the third degree that comes with my question.  
“Have you ever wanted someone but you couldn’t have them?”  
Danny pauses, eyes narrowing slightly in consternation. A giant grin starts at the corners of his mouth, a look of understanding coming into his eyes.   
“Let me guess it’s your partner isn’t it?”  
I look to my feet, the grains in the wooden floor catching my attention.  
“No. Not exactly.”  
Since being undercover I can’t go into detail about specifics of who it is. So how does one explain that they’re falling for their assignment? The only thing that would make sense is the truth but I can’t tell the truth as of yet. I just leave it at that, no pushing to talk about it, no condescending looks just quiet acceptance to leave it at that. Danny’s good like that knows when not to push because he knows I’ll talk in time. I make it to my apartment in general peace until my phone goes off. Swiping it open I stare at it and the message from Noble.  
*Noble: Can we meet up somewhere?  
*Jaime: What’s up, something wrong?  
*Noble: We need to talk about this evening.  
*Jaime: Where do you want to meet?  
*Noble: Roberta’s.  
*Jaime: Time?  
*Noble: Half an hour?  
*Jaime: Meet you there.  
I continue to stare at my phone screen even though our conversation ended five minutes ago. Wonder what the hell he wants now? Out the door in a few more minutes my anxiety flares. The place is small but seems welcoming. I can’t say the same about the location though. Shady area, definitely have to be on my toes. I don’t see any sign of Noble once I pull up. Well until I get out of my car that is. He then emerges from the diner across the street, Roberta’s I believe it’s called.   
“I’m glad you made it. Thought for a moment there you weren’t going to come.”  
“Now why wouldn’t I come?”  
“Well… we kind of had an awkward moment the other day. You know just kind of wanted to smooth things over.”  
Okay so I have a very good idea as to where this is headed. What particularly he wants to talk about. But I don’t want to, not yet anyway. Barely making it into the diner I turn back around heading down the block. Noble chases after me catching up to me about three quarters down the block.   
Noble grabs me about the arm in hopes to slow me down. Finally I stop to look at the man. The brunette steps in close the heat radiating off him in waves. He threads his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of my neck. The other man leans in, nipping gently at my lips testing to see if I’ll pull away. Really that’s all he needs. I can’t help it I melt against him his hand a welcoming heat against my now clammy skin. Crushing our lips together we feverishly grope each other. My god even his ass is divine. Pulling me closer into him I pull back enough to get a decent breath.  
“I definitely want more of that.”  
He chuckles but indulges the request. This time I pull him close by his belt loops definitely not wanting to let him go. I pull away slightly and lay my head against his firm chest calming at his strong heart beat. Don’t want this to end.


End file.
